The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to call center queue management.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Call center queue managers have historically assumed one-to-one comparisons of agent productivity to calculate site production levels and to determine if contractual call center obligations may be met. A manager conventionally assumes that if a first agent is unavailable, a second agent can substitute in place of the first agent without having an impact on customer service capabilities.
However, each agent in a call center can have unique capabilities, and substituting a second agent in place of a first agent may have a negative impact on customer service capabilities. Additionally, this may cause difficulties in creating staffing schedules, and may also cause inefficiencies due to inadvertent overstaffing and understaffing at various times.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved call center queue management that avoids the problems set forth above.